Musical Chairs
by LaPaige
Summary: One more chair, two more people and one of them was very determined four year old.


**Okay, so I'm working on a billion things at the moment (including science test revision ...yay!), all of which I have to finish, but today I was on a prompt site (you should all check it out – it's on live journal but you don't need one to go on the site – just ask me for the link if you want it!) and this was one of the prompts. I was going to do a Camp Rock but then I remembered watching Sonny with a Chance (IT FINALLY CAME OUT HERE!!!!! /end freak moment) yesterday with my little brother so I thought 'I haven't wrote one yet – why not!'. So here you go! I hope you enjoy my FIRST (and hopefully not last!) SWAC fic. /end freakishly long authors note.**

* * *

**#166**

**Your character wins something for the first time in his/her life.**

---

"Welcome to the birthday party of Abigail Munroe!"

Four year old Sonny grinned up at the DJ, happy because she was wearing her new 'special occasion' dress and she was finally allowed to go to a party. Okay, so maybe the reason she hadn't been to any parties before this one was because she'd been too scared for her parents to leave - but this time the birthday girl was her cousin, Abi, and so her parents were staying anyway.

She danced with her dad through some songs because most of the people there were quite big and scary (Abigail was turning thirteen and that was a big age for someone like Sonny who had only turned four six months ago) so she tended to stray away from them. Her mom talked with her aunt on the sidelines of the dance floor a lot, no matter her much her daughter asked to dance. Her dad gave up after the fifth song and went to sit down, causing Sonny to be alone on the dance floor. She tried not to cry as she stood there, the loud music suddenly seeming much worse.

She inched closer to her mom, dodging around the teenagers who almost tripped over her more than a few times. She got halfway before someone tapped her on the back. The four year old whipped round, curious.

It was Abi.

"Hey, Son. How's it going? Do you like the party?" Abigail asked, smiling down at her younger cousin. Sonny paused, unsure if she should lie and say yes, she was having a good time, or shake her head no. But, before she could, Abi spoke up again.

"That's a really pretty dress!"

Sonny beamed at the compliment, glad someone had noticed.

"Thank you!" She finally spoke up. "Happy birthday!" She added, hugging her cousin. They had always been close because Sonny didn't have a huge family.

"So, you up for musical chairs?" Abi asked, keeling down to her cousin's eye level.

"I've never played." Sonny answered truthfully, scared that Musical Chairs was a game for big people, which she certainly wasn't.

Abi laughed, shaking her head. "That's fine, I'll teach you. People are already setting up, see?" Abi pointed behind them and, sure enough, people were spilling to the sidelines and some adults were setting chairs up back to back in two lines down the hall. It _did _look like fun, Sonny decided. So she nodded and took her cousin's hand, heading towards the chairs.

After about five minutes everyone that was playing was sitting in a chair, waiting for the game to start. On Sonny's left sat her cousin and, on the right, sat her dad, who looked very excited for an adult to be playing this game.

"So what you have to do is walk around the chairs and when the music stops you have to sit on a chair – but every time you do some people take another chair away." Abigail explained for the third time, making sure Sonny knew what to do. Sonny nodded, the instructions finally implanted in her brain.

"Okay. I can do it!" Sonny said, smiling excitedly. Just at that moment the music began and everyone hopped off their chairs, including Sonny. She danced with everyone else, enjoying it. Nobody was taking any chairs away and although it confused her (Abi said they would, after all) she just continued to dance. The music stopped abruptly and she jumped on the closest chair to her, watching everyone else do the same.

This continued for the next few rounds. People started to sit out because a chair was taken away after each round, and after a while there were only five people left - Abi, three of Abi's friends and Sonny. Her dad had been caught out within the first three rounds, and her mom hadn't even joined in.

One of Abi's friend's, a girl named Poppy, lost her chair after that round and suddenly Sonny realized that she might beat the big kids. She turned to look at her dad, who held up his thumbs.

"Go Son Beam!" He cheered, and she smiled. She _could _do this.

She walked slowly with the remaining three people, making sure she was careful around the corners. It paid off because once more she hopped onto a chair and this time Abi herself was out. As she passed, her older cousin shot her a grin. "Good luck!" She whispered, and Sonny grinned happily. Her cousin and her dad thought she could do it – all she had to do now was win.

A look of immense concentration crossed her features as she shuffled with Abi's two friends. The music stopped once more and Sonny acted immediately, sitting onto one of the last two chairs. She narrowly missed being sat on and she grinned in triumph as another of her cousin's friends walked off to the sidelines. It was just her and one more girl.

"GO SONNY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Her dad cheered and she smiled at him before the music once more started. One more chair, two more people and one of them was very determined four year old.

She was behind the blond girl, laughing as she rushed around the chair to the music. The music seemed to stop in slow motion as both girls dived for the chair. Sonny closed her eyes at the last moment, holding her breath as she sat down.

"YAY! GO SONNY!"

Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw she won.

She'd _won._

Against the big scary thirteen year old!

She slid off the chair, jumping up and down in excitement. The blond girl smiled at her and congratulated her as her dad ran towards her and picked her up, swinging her around and cheering.

And in twelve years time when she was playing Musical Chairs with an entirely different set of people, she'd remember this moment and smile. Before Chad appeared with his MacKenzie Falls crew and the smile was wiped off her face, anyway.


End file.
